


It is You

by crimsonadvent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: It is You by Natalie Prass
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 49





	It is You

You take his offered hand, pulled flush against his body as your heart flutters at the momentary press of both your bodies. It’s not always your chance to dance with the prince of the Devildom.

“Something in your mind?” He arches a brow, worry clear in his amber gaze. You couldn’t help but shake your head, cursing lightly as the jewelry laced meticulously in your hair snagged the roots of your locks. Asmo had overdone the accessories this time.

“N-no. I’m fine.” Your voice is soft, the usual bravado gone under the gentle gaze. He nods, pressing his hand gently at your side as he guides you to the center of the ballroom, the melody of the orchestra filling the air.

It’s unlike the usual parties in the Devildom, perhaps because it’s the Prince’s day. Nothing could truly compare to today, the way his gentle hand guides you, as you paced as best as you could with each long stride or the way he slightly grimaces when you accidentally step on his foot. Oh, you were mortified, the blush ever present on your cheeks as you tried to mouth your apologies.

You could already feel Lucifer’s apprehension, the nerve of a human to step on the Prince’s feet? On his birthday, no less. The growing dread slowly causes you to stutter in your steps, a cold sheen of sweat threatening to ruin the very makeup that took hours to put on.

You’re pulled out of your grim thoughts with a gentle tug, the warm body against you and the gentle press of a large hand on your back reassuring you, gravitating you to the moment. “Are you sure you’re all right?” His breath is warm against you ear, leaving your skin in a flush as the hand keeps you in place.

“Yes, my apologies.” You couldn’t help but murmur, his chest mere inches from your lips. Wasn’t this a position scandalous, to be so close to the prince, surely that would mean-

“Ah, you looked very troubled. I am serious when I said I want you to enjoy your time here. Even in my presence. Please don’t ever think that you’re obligated to serve me.”

“But I doubt Lucifer would ever let that happen.” You cursed mentally, the words slipping out of your lips before you could stop yourself. You stared at his surprised expression, mortification and dread within your veins.

But he laughs, a full-bodied sound that causes the pairs around you to look your way. His shoulders shake, his body a thrum of emotion as he holds you with gentle hands. “Ah, that is quite a dilemma. Indeed, I shall convince Lucifer to ease his strict demeanor with you.”

You watch him, the warmth in his eyes, on his lips and each gentle touch as he spins you to the last few notes of the song.

You wondered why it was so warm here, and now you found your answer.

In his arms, you had found your home.


End file.
